


Unteachable

by MoonlightBreeze



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, But That's Not the Point, Coming Out, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feels, Fluff, I didn't know I needed this pairing, Isabelle Lightwood Can't Cook, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Pansexual Jace Wayland, Soft Girlfriends, Tags Are Hard, Worried Isabelle Lightwood, also Jace gets almost dead way too often, but i absolutely did, especially for this one, i struggle, no beta we die like men, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: A soft moment between Izzy and Lydia where they talk about Izzy's cooking skills (or lack thereof) and why she is having a difficult time trying to decide when she should come out to her family.~ requested by @lightwormsiblings on Tumblr ~
Relationships: Lydia Branwell & Isabelle Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751983
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Unteachable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alistoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/gifts).



> Hey, guys! I interrupted my prompts to write a mini fic for my friend on Tumblr, and it turned into this. I'm not sorry. This pairing is apparently really fun to write. So here, have my completely unplanned Lysabelle fic! Since it was originally meant to be a mini fic, that's why it's so short. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this fluffy interlude between prompts! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

Halfway through their brunch, the shrill tones of the fire alarm rang through the apartment. Izzy cursed and darted out of her chair to turn it off and wave the smoke away from the oven. 

“Again, really?” Lydia complained. “I told you I would handle the cooking!”

“I know,” Izzy whined as she retrieved the burnt lasagna from the oven and placed it, still spitting thick black fumes, onto the counter. “But it’s our anniversary, and I wanted to make something special!”

Lydia chuckled and took her girlfriend’s wrist, dragging her back to the table and away from the ruined would-be meal. “It’s okay,” she promised Izzy, who was looking at her like she’d just murdered her best friend. “I’m supposed to be teaching you. You can’t be taught if you keep jumping ahead in lessons.” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind Izzy’s ear and smiled at her. 

Izzy smiled wanly back and groaned, “I’m unteachable!”

“Hush, no, you’re not,” Lydia reassured her, planting a light kiss on Izzy’s forehead. “You just need some more guidance.”

“A _lot_ more guidance,” Izzy grumbled. 

Lydia chuckled and captured Izzy’s hand over the table, interlacing their fingers. “Happy one year.”

Izzy could practically _feel_ her eyes brightening at Lydia’s words. “Happy one year, Lyd.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each sipping their respective drinks and taking leisurely bites of the sandwiches in front of them. Eventually, Lydia spoke up, sounding hesitant and unsure of herself for the first time in...hell, Izzy couldn’t even remember. 

“Are you ever going to tell your family about...us?”

Izzy stiffened, her lips tightening into a straight line. The issue of coming out wasn’t a frequent one in their relationship, but it did come up occasionally and, though Lydia had reassured her to do so at her own pace, Izzy still felt bad for keeping such a large part of who she was from her brothers and parents. 

“Yes,” Izzy answered honestly. “I just need to figure out the right time. Something is always happening; a mundane needs saved, demons are wreaking havoc somewhere in New York, Jace is two inches from death again.” 

Lydia smiled sympathetically. “The life of a Shadowhunter is never a dull one.”

“No, definitely not,” Izzy agreed. “I just wish it could slow down for a minute so I’d have a chance to do it when we’re not busy or upset or fucking exhausted.” She paused, chewing her bottom lip. “I know I have nothing to worry about. Alec’s gay and we all know Jace is pan even if he won’t say it. They’re not going to care if I’m bi or dating a girl.”

Lydia nodded. “That’s true.”

“I don’t know about my parents, though,” Izzy rushed on. “I mean, Mom and Dad accept Alec, but he didn’t really give them a choice. I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Lydia stressed. “You should never have to choose between your family and who you really are.” She paused for a second and then continued: “If it helps any, I believe Robert would love you no matter what, and your mother has redeemed herself somewhat since Alec came out.”

“I know,” Izzy said, nodding. “I don’t know what I’m so worried about.”

Lydia didn’t say anything back, opting instead to run her fingers down Izzy’s palm, pressing the pad of her thumb into the lines of her veins. Izzy smiled in recognition of the movement; it was something Lydia had done to calm her down a few months ago when Alec almost died. Somehow, the gesture had stuck.

“I’ll tell them,” Izzy promised her girlfriend. “I’ll them soon.” Lydia gave her a dazzling smile and a peck on the cheek. “After all,” Izzy continued, “when your cooking lessons pay off in a few weeks, Alec and Jace will want to know who’s been teaching the unteachable.”

Lydia laughed and her bright blue eyes sparkled in the apartment’s fluorescent lighting. “That’s me; Lydia Branwell, teacher of the unteachable.”

Izzy smiled at her girlfriend and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. The situation with her family would never be perfect, but with her girlfriend by her side, she knew that she would get through it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open!
> 
> Want to embrace your inner chaotic fandom participant? Require somewhere to scream about Shadowhunters and other fandoms? Need writing advice, encouragement, or new friends? [Join our Discord server](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) and find your place in a community of fandom-ers livin' it up! We welcome everyone, and we would love to have you. <3


End file.
